dragon_ball_superfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulma
Summary Bulma (ブルマ, Buruma) is a supporting character from the Dragon Ball series. She is the second daughter of Panchy and Brief, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, as well as the younger sister of Tights. Possessing remarkable intelligence from a young age, Bulma, much like her father, is a scientist, and the inventor of the Dragon Radar. Anime Battle of Gods Arc Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta go on a family trip and are in route to an island far from home. Vegeta — perched atop their plane — laments that he isn't training, which causes Bulma to send their plane into a series of dives in order to "train" him. After a variety of maneuvers, which consist of diving into the ocean and flying the plane though a dense forest, Bulma is surprised that Vegeta is still unmoved. As the family relaxes in a gift shop, Bulma notes that Vegeta has changed positively: having given up his precious training to spend time with his family. Vegeta shrugs her remarks off, stating that he was merely keeping a promise he made to Trunks. The family stops to eat, which Bulma notices calms Vegeta greatly. However, while they are eating an octopus, Vegeta gets sprayed with ink. Angered, Vegeta begins to power up, which shatters nearby glass. Bulma and Trunks quickly whisk him away to prevent more damage from being done. That evening, the family find themselves on the beach. Trunks spots a cruise ship crossing the bay and Bulma mentions that she could rent one to have her birthday party on. That night, the family attends a beach party. Bulma and Trunks search the crowd for Vegeta, but only to watch the angered Saiyan fly away. Bulma decides to have her birthday party on a luxurious cruise ship and invites all her friends to the party. During the birthday party, the argument between Majin Buu and Beerus turns in a fight with the Z-fighters. Beerus effortlessly defeats the Z-fighters. Just as Beerus is about to finish Vegeta, Bulma walks up and slaps him for ruining her party. Beerus retaliates in similar fashion. Seeing Bulma get struck infuriates Vegeta; he explodes and powers up immensely. After Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God and starts fighting Beerus, Bulma decides to follow them and takes a Capsule Corporation ship. In the ship, Bulma along with the Z-fighters watch Goku and Beerus fight. During the clash between Goku and Beerus, the ship's engine is damaged, making it difficult for Bulma and the Z-fighters to catch up with Goku and Beerus. Bulma tries fixing the ship's engine in order for it to fly faster, becoming steadily annoyed by the numerous requests for Bulma to fly faster. The ship reaches the island where Goku and Beerus continue battling. After Goku and Beerus take their battle into Earth's atmosphere, Bulma flies the ship to the atmosphere. However, the power emanating from Goku and Beerus causes the ship to start malfunctioning. Bulma and the Z-fighters watch Goku and Beerus clash; the punches from the two gods sends huge shockwaves throughout the universe. Bulma's ship breaks down due to the shockwaves and begins plummeting towards the cruise ship. The ship is about to hit the cruise ship, but Whis uses telekinesis to stop the ship from crashing down and lands it safely on the water near the cruise ship. After Goku is defeated and Beerus suddenly falling asleep, Whis informs a flabbergasted Z-fighters that the Hakaishin is tired, and explains that while Beerus won't wake up in a good mood, he'll likely forget about the destruction of Earth. Whis also informs the Z-fighters to make sure they have pudding the next time he and Beerus arrive, to which Bulma assures, but demands that the Earth will not be destroyed if Beerus does not like the pudding. Whis responds that Beerus will be quite angry if he does not like it regardless, which annoys Bulma. Resurrection ‘F’ Arc At a restaurant, Bulma treats Whis to delicious food. Whis enjoys the delicious food and apologizes to Bulma for the trouble, to which Bulma replies that its fine since they are friends. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta returns as well as Bulma and Whis. Vegeta is shocked to see Whis who responds that he comes to Earth sometimes to hang out with Bulma and eat delicious food. Vegeta demands that Whis take him to Beerus so that he can challenge him. However, Bulma pulls Vegeta away to explain to him that if he challenges Beerus the Hakaishin will come to Earth and try to destroy it again. Bulma and Whis prepare to leave in order to have desert. Vegeta tries to get Whis to take him by force, but Whis uses his ki to immobilize the Saiyan. Vegeta asks what Whis is, to which Whis explains that he is Beerus' teacher, which shocks Bulma and Vegeta. Before Bulma and Whis leave, Vegeta, who proposes that he will treat Whis to the most delicious food Earth has to offer in exchange for becoming his student; Vegeta takes Whis to many restaurants but Vegeta's efforts are in vain as Bulma has taken Whis to the restaurants before. Desperate to get Whis to train him, Vegeta decides to cook for Whis only to fail. As one last ditch effort, Vegeta gives Whis the food that Bulma has hidden from him; a cup of noodles. Whis tastes the noodles and finds it to be magnificent while a disappointed Bulma notes that she was going to use the cup of noodles as her trump card. Before leaving, Bulma gives Vegeta new and improved battle armor for him to wear while training. After a few moments, Vegeta and Whis arrive on Beerus' Planet. Six months after the battle between Goku and Beerus, Bulma is going out for a haircut but soon becomes involved in a bank robbery chase after the bank robbers damage her car. Bulma chases after the bank robbers and manages to stop them. The police officer chasing after the bank robbers reveals himself to be Kuririn. After the bank robbers are arrested, Kuririn explains that he managed to become a police officer after finally passing the police academy exam during his third attempt. Bulma congratulates Kuririn to which he thanks her for but admonishes her for getting herself in danger. Kuririn gives Bulma a traffic fine for speeding and dangerous driving, much to Bulma's anger. Kuririn's phone rings and answers; it is Gohan who tells him to come to his house. At Gohan's house, Gohan explains to Bulma, Kuririn and Goku that Chi-Chi and Videl locked themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr Satan showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asks Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. Outside the locked room, Bulma decides to help out in exchange for her traffic fine being cancelled but Kuririn refuses to cancel her fine. Bulma decides to help out regardless. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma is taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl has a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decides that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants. After Bulma mentions that Vegeta is training with Whis instead of working, a flabbergasted Goku breaks into the room; Bulma explains that six months ago Vegeta went with Whis to train, much to Goku's shock. After fixing the broken wall, Goku asks Bulma when Whis will return as he wants to train with Whis as well; Bulma speculates that Whis will return in one or two months, but Goku does not want to wait that long and desires to begin training immediately. After Bulma tells Goku that she doesn't know how to contact Whis, Goku reluctantly decides to wait until Whis returns. Goku starts to annoy Bulma by visiting her to ask about Whis, thus Bulma decides to give Goku a phone and will call him when Whis arrives. Goku waits anxiously for Bulma's call. Eventually after some time, Bulma phones Goku to tell him that Whis has returned. Goku changes into his fighting uniform and flies to Capsule Corporation. At Capsule Corporation, Goku asks Whis to train him, to which Whis grants Goku's request. Before leaving, Whis decides to have his meal. However, Goku's impatience starts to annoy Whis and Bulma warns Goku that Whis might change his mind if he keeps annoying Whis; Goku relents and decides to wait patiently. After Goku leaves with Whis, Chi-Chi asks about the surprise party to which Bulma tells Chi-Chi that she will have another big party. Four months have past since Frieza's revival; a spaceship is going to Earth and heading to Capsule Corporation. Outside Capsule Corporation, the small man asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma as he has something urgent to discuss with her; the boys ask for his name, to which the small man tells the young Saiyans that he is Jaco the Patrolman. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco and the two have a brief reunion. Deciding to move onto important matters, Jaco warns Bulma that Frieza has been revived, and is on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering in order to communicate with Goku, but nothing happened. Bulma asks Jaco when Frieza will arrive, to which Jaco bluntly states in one hour. Horrified, Bulma gives the strawberry sundae to Jaco to hold and goes to inform the Z-fighters about the impending crisis. Sixth Universe Arc When Goku and Vegeta return to Earth with the news of the Super Dragon Balls, Bulma is initially surprised. The two, along with Whis and Beerus, want to know if Bulma can make a Dragon Radar that can detect the presence of these larger wish orbs. Bulma decides that, if the Super Dragon Balls are the same as the normal Dragon Balls, only larger, she should be able to make a radar that can find them by increasing the sensitivity of it. She comes up with a simpler idea, however: collecting Earth's Dragon Balls and summoning Earth's Shenron to wish for the location of the Super Dragon Balls. Beerus commends her for the idea, seeing her as more than a middle aged woman; on reflex, Bulma slaps Beerus, but is forgiven due to her idea. As Beerus orders Vegeta to go find the Dragon Balls, Bulma watches her terrified husband fly off in amazement. After Vegeta comes back with the Dragon Balls in tow, Bulma is the one who summons the dragon forth. While Beerus says Vegeta gets the job done quickly as his errand boy, Bulma reproaches the Hakaishin for this, and commends Vegeta for his hard work, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek. As Shenron is summoned, Bulma steps up to ask Shenron for the location of the final Super Dragon Ball. However, she realizes things won't be this simple as the wish is beyond Shenron's powers. Because of this, she decides to go with the original plan to make the Super Dragon Radar. When Goku realizes he forget to wish the North Kaiō back to life, Bulma simply tells him to forget it. Later that night, Bulma treats Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and Whis to a feast of beef stew. When Beerus reprimands Goku by shouting, Vegeta covered Bulma's ears to prevent damage. She also takes note that Champa could have either wished for food, or the duplication of Earth, if the Super Dragon Balls can grant any wish. Beerus however, simply states the Dragon Balls are the excuse that the Hakaishin need to fight. The next morning after Beerus' departure, Bulma is awake and hard at work creating the Super Dragon Radar. She remembers vividly the expression Beerus had before he left, worried about the wishes he'll make. Distrusting Beerus, and wanting to collect the seven Dragon Balls before him, Bulma contacts her sister,Tights, to bring Jaco to Earth. When Jaco is initially resistant, Bulma threatens to send Vegeta to attack Galactic Patrol headquarters, forcing him to agree. When Goku tests out the radar only to find no response, Bulma explains that Earth is at the edge of the Universe, and to find the Dragon Balls, they'll need to spread out to the center of the Universe to find them, determined to not let Beerus have his way. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Mothers